Hey, A Fanfic!
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: They thought they destroyed XANA, but Od's not so sure…Is XANA really back from the dead, or is Od dragging his friends into something even more dangerous? A second attempt at a fic inspired by The Great Muppet Caper.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place between the end of Season 4 & the start of Evolution.**

Od's POV:

"Uh oh, looks like Delmas forgot to pay the electric bill!" I said loudly when the power went out during lunch.

"At lest we know for a fact that this is just a regular power outage." Yumi pointed out. She was right. It was just a few months ago that we destroyed XANA & shut down Lyoko.

"Yeh, now we just need to figure out how to spend our free time." Ulrick said. "No power means no class, right?"

"I hope so." I said. "We deserve a break. We have way too much home work as it is." A thought hit me as I took a bite of my food. "Did we have anything due in the next class?"

"Just the current events assignment."

I shrugged. "Oh well, I'll do it later. After all, we can't do anything without power." I must have jinxed it, because the power flickered back on as soon as I said that.

"Rats!" I said. "There goes my afternoon..."

"There go your grades, you mean..." Jeremy said, making the others laugh. At least, until his lap top started beeping...

"What's wrong?" Alita asked, quietly. She looked spooked.

"Nothing." Jeremy said when he opened his lap top. "It's just the news monitoring program. I kept a separate copy on my lap top, independent of the super computer. Nothing to worry about, since we know XANA is gone." He was about to close his lap top when I stopped him.

"Wait! I can use that for my current events assignment!" I pulled out my note book to scribble down a summary as Jeremy spun his lap top around for me to see.

_**Holly Day Robbed During Massive Black Out!**_

_**A huge black out occurred this afternoon that created an opportunity for petty crime, despite the fact that the power failure only lasted a brief moment. Among those affected is local entertainment sensation Holly Day, whose silver necklace was stolen from around her neck. According to Miss Day, during the few minutes without power, the thief came from behind & ripped the necklace from her neck. She was left unharmed, & the thief has yet to be captured.**_

_**Though most of the power has been restored, the blackout was very spread out, affecting Paris & most of the surrounding towns. It appears that the local power plant experienced a power surge, & workers were unable to stop it. Some people have reported a black smoke coming out of their fuse boxes, but officials have said that this is nothing to be concerned about. They hope to have power restored by the end of the day.**_

"Guys! You have to see this!" I said.

"Od, I told you, it's nothing." Jeremy said. "It probably only popped up because of the reference to black smoke."

"Yeh, Od, please don't turn this into one of your wild theories…" Ulrick said. "They just end up getting us in detention…"

"My theories aren't wild! What about the janitor, huh? I was right about that."

"For the last time Od, _the janitor is not a werewolf_!" Ulrick said.

"Then why are his arms so hairy?"

"Lots of old men have hairy arms." Yumi said.

"But he wasn't here during the last full moon."

"Jim said that he had a family emergency." Ulrick said as the bell rang. "Remember? He mentioned it during our detention last week for breaking into the janitor's office?" We all gathered up our trash to throw away as we headed off to our next class. "Just forget about it, will you?"

"Fine, whatever." I said…but something still felt off. I knew one thing for sure.

I had to find out whether or not XANA was behind this.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is Od onto something? Or is he completely crazy?**

**Maybe both?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Od's POV:

"So, you agree that it's possible that XANA is behind all this?" I asked Ulrick as we got off the bus down town.

"Of course not." Ulrick said. "But if you insist on checking it out, the least I can do is make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"You're a real wise guy." I said. "What makes you think I'll do anything stupid?"

"The fact that you think that we can just walk into Holly Day's office & expect her to meet with us."

"What's so stupid about that?"

"For one thing, how do you plan to get past security?" Ulrick asked as we entered the lobby of the office building where Holly Day's headquarters where.

"Not a problem." I said, nodding towards the security desk…with the guard asleep behind the counter.

"You'd think that there would be increased security, since the robbery just happened earlier today." Ulrick said as we walked toward the elevator.

I shrugged. "I guess things just work out some times…" I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Wait!" somebody cried. Three girls who looked like they were only a few years older than us were running to catch the elevator. Ulrick held the doors as they rushed inside.

"I can't believe that Miss Day blames me." One of the girls said as the elevator started moving. She must have been resuming a conversation that they were having. "I mean, how was I supposed to know that the table cloths would catch on fire?"

"It's not like we're completely innocent little angels." her friend said. "Especially after what we did today…but she totally had it coming to her, treating us the way she does. I mean, she actually went on for 15 minutes today about how the napkins for tomorrow night were supposed to be _ivory, _not _egg shell_."

I glanced at Ulrick. Apparently, some people just don't understand that you aren't supposed to talk when sharing an elevator with people you don't know…

"Don't worry, girls." the third one said. "I just got a text from X, & he said that everything's in place for tomorrow night. Miss Day will get what she deserves, & we'll get rich!"

The doors opened & we all got out. As the girls walked ahead, I pulled Ulrick to the side.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeh…It sounds like those girls were involved in the robbery!" he whispered back.

"They were talking about somebody named X." I added. "I bet XANA has possessed them!"

"Od, let it go. XANA is gone. Whoever they're working with might just call himself X to keep his identity safe."

"Right, because XANA doesn't want us to find out he's still alive!" We were wasting time by arguing, so I started walking for the front desk, with Ulrick right behind me.

"Hi, uh…We're here to see Miss Day. We have an appointment." I said as the secretary looked up. It was Alita!

"Ha!" I said. "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought XANA was still alive!"

"Od, why are you here?" Alita asked.

"Same as you. We're investigating the robbery."

"I'm not investigating anything. I'm an intern for Miss Day."

"Great! So you'll let us talk to her?"

"She's not here right now, & even if she was, I couldn't let you back there."

"Where is she?" I asked. Maybe I can catch her before she leaves…

Alita turned to the computer, probably bringing up the schedule. "She's meeting with her brother, who's in charge of the catering company we're using tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" Ulrick asked.

"We're hosting a big birthday party." Alita said. Miss Day was a well known entertainer, who threw the biggest & best parties for her wealthy clients. "It's a really big deal for her brother. The clients are personal friends of his, & this catering company is his latest business venture. She's really trying to help him out, even though he's been nothing but a mooch his whole life. He basically wasted his half of their parents' inheritance, & has been scheming & plotting ever since. He's not exactly trustworthy, but he says that he's trying to turn over a new leaf. Not that Miss Day believes him…She wouldn't put it past him to try to steal her most valuable pieces of jewelry to make easy money."

"…It says all of that on the calendar?" I asked.

Alita shrugged. "It's marked on here as an Important Plot Pont…whatever that means…" She answered the desk phone as it rang, mostly listening to the other end until the call finished. She pulled a CD out of a desk drawer & stood up.

"Guys, this internship is a really great opportunity for me if I decide I want to get some gigs as a DJ. In fact, I have to run this demo CD down to our music department. Can I walk you guys out?"

"That's ok, you have work to do. We'll show ourselves out."

"Ok, I'll see you guys tonight at dinner." Alita said as she left. I waited until she was out of sight to slip behind the desk.

"Od! What are you doing?" Ulrick hissed.

"Just adding our names to the guest list tomorrow night." I said, finding the information pretty easily. I guess Jeremy wasn't the only one who knew how to work a computer...

After tomorrow night, I'll be able to prove that XANA is alive!

* * *

**I know this chapter seems to be mostly filler, but I hope you were paying attention…Something mentioned here might come in handy later…**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alita's POV:

"Don't you think it's odd that those two teenagers are here?" One of the waitresses asked me as we waited to get our trays filled. I peeked out from behind the door to the kitchen…& immediately saw who she was talking about.

"Yes, it's very Od." I said. We took back our trays & went separate ways to circle the room again. I made sure to head in Od & Ulrick's direction.

"Do I want to know what you two are up to?" I asked. "How did you guys get in, anyway?"

"We were on the guest list." Od said.

"No, you weren't. I typed up the guest list myself."

"You also left Od alone with the computer." Ulrick pointed out.

"…Whatever you're up to, just don't get me involved." I said. "I kind of like this job."

"Really? I thoght you wanted to DJ, not wait tables." Od said.

"I do, but the interns have to fill in wherever needed." I said. "Half our wait staff didn't show up tonight in protest because the chef Mr. Day hired only speaks Swedish."

"Really? That's kind of a stupid reason not to show up for work." At that moment, there was clamor in the kitchen. Chickens suddenly ran out of the kitchen, trying to get away as the chef chased them with a frying pan.

"It's not the only reason…"

* * *

Od's POV:

Just because Ulrick & I were here to investigate XANA's return didn't mean that we couldn't have a little fun in the process. A couple of pretty girls had asked us to dance, & I agreed to it before Ulrick had the chance to protest.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be a bus driver." my dancing partner said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeh, but the idea comes & goes."

As we danced, we passed close enough to Ulrick & his partner to hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a bad dancer." she said.

"That's ok, I know plenty of people who were born with two left feet." Ulrick said, always the gentleman.

"Really? I was born with two _right _feet. You should set us up. We'd make a perfect match!

Our bizarre conversations were cut off as somebody screamed. There was smoke coming from the kitchen.

Black, very evil looking smoke…

Even more screams filled the air as the lights went out. They flickered back on a few moments later, & everybody started to calm down…until a very high shriek filled the air.

"My necklace!" Holly Day screamed. "My beautiful emerald necklace! It's been stolen!"

I caught Alita's eye before glancing at Ulrick.

"Do you guys believe me _now_?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters (again)…I was debating how much info to fit into these scenes. I eventually decided to save some stuff for the next chapter, to add in some more comedy (since this is really more of a comedy than a true mystery)…**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Od's POV:

"You guys are life savers." Alita said when Ulrick & I showed up.

"No problem!" I said. "Anything to help our rising star." Alita had called us frantically, saying that she needed somebody to bring a change of clothes to a nearby hotel, where tonight's event was being held. The original DJ had canceled at the last minute, & Alita was stepping in to help.

"By that he means anything to get in & "investigate" XANA's "return" from the dead." Ulrick said as we waited in the hall for her to change. "Don't worry, Princess, I'll make sure he doesn't destroy anything."

"Thanks." Alita said, her voice slightly muffled by the closed door. She opened it, wearing one of the outfits from when she had toured with the Subdigitals. "Besides, there's something I wanted to tell you." She let us in as she finished her hair & make up.

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't know…" she said. "I might have over herd something today, about the robberies. I'm not really sure, but I think I might know who's behind them…"

"You mean you know who XANA is controlling?" I asked.

"Once again, Od, _it can't be XANA!_" Ulrick said. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Guys, listen!" Alita said. "I think I know what's going on. It's…" She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Alita Stones?" the stage hand asked as opened to door slightly. "Fifteen seconds to curtain, Miss Stones."

"Thanks, Scooter!" Alita said as she put the final touches on her makeup. She took a deep breath after he left. "Well, I guess it's time…"

"You'll be great!" Ulrick said. "Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks."

"Break a leg, Princess!" I said as she left the dressing room.

Now, it was time for the real sleuthing to begin…

* * *

Ulrick & I had very little time to snoop around before the police showed up to question people about the robberies. We tried to hang around & listen in, but we weren't very successful. There were a lot of people working during the time of the robberies, & the questioning continued even as the party began to break up, which meant that nobody working was able to leave…

One of the detectives held up a sparkly pink purse. "Whose bag is this?"

"It's mine!" Alita called out.

"In that case, do you mind explaining what this is?" The detective asked, pulling out a necklace identical to the one Holly Day had been wearing the night before.

The one that was stolen.

"That's not mine." Alita said, confused.

"Of course it isn't!" Miss Day said. "It's mine!" There was a collective gasp in the room. I would've laughed at the cheesiness if it wasn't for the fact that it appeared like Alita was in a lot of trouble.

"Miss Stones, I think you better come with us. We have some more questions for you."

"You were wondering why XANA would bother stealing jewels?" I whispered to Ulrick as Alita was led away. "If Alita's in jail, who else is going to take out the activated tower?"

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter is long past due. I'm really sorry! I guess I've been kind of distracted by the other story I'm working on…It's a collab with Peace Keeper 2014 (on his account) called 1968, & it's the sequel to a story I wrote about a year ago called The Battle of Antietam. If you like historical fiction & time travel, you should totally check it out!**

**Don't worry, I plan to keep this story active as well, even if it takes me a little longer to post chapters…**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Od's POV:

"How're you holding up, Princess?" I asked when Ulrick & I visited her. "Jail's not a place for a girl like you…"

"Od, I'm not in jail. They're just holding me for questioning." Alita said. Ulrick & I had met her at the police station, & we were visiting with her while she waited to find out her fate…in her cell. A couple of guards stood at the entrance, watching us…but far enough away that they couldn't hear what we were saying.

"What I don't understand is how that necklace got into your bag in the first place." Ulrick said.

"XANA framed her! If Alita's out of the picture, we don't have anybody to access the tower!" I pointed out.

"I was framed because I heard something I shouldn't have." Alita said. "I know who's behind this…& I know what their next move is."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember the other interns you met?" Alita asked. "I think they're conspiring with Xavier, Ms. Day's brother, to destroy her reputation!"

"Or, XANA's possessed them & taken advantage of their sibling rivalry!"

"Shut up, Od." Ulrick said.

"I was setting up some folding chairs for tonight, when I heard them talking in the hall way. They're planning to steal the Diamond of Glory!"

"How?" Ulrick asked.

"The Diamond is on display at the local art gallery, its last public appearance before it gets sold at a charity auction tomorrow night. Because the Diamond is so well associated with Holly Day, if it were to be stolen…" She trailed off as a police officer walked over & unlocked her cell.

"You boys have to leave now. We have some questions for Miss Stones."

* * *

"So, how do you suppose we get inside?" I asked. Ulrick & I had been on our way back to school when I decided to stop by the gallery. Ulrick wasn't happy about it, but he followed me any way.

"Od, we're gonna miss curfew if we don't hurry." Ulrick complained as I followed the fence around the back of the building…where there was a large hole in the fence. I started to climb through when Ulrick grabbed my arm.

"Od, we should call the authorities, not break into the museum ourselves!"

"When it comes to XANA, we _are _the authorities." I reminded him as I stepped through. "Come on, we can prove Alita's innocent!"

I heard him protest, but he followed me any way. There was a large fuse box on the back of the building, covered in black residue.

"Looks like XANA already zapped this thing." I said. I saw an open window not too far away. I climbed inside, & then helped Ulrick.

"Od, we really shouldn't be doing this…" Ulrick whispered as we crept through the halls. This place was so creepy at night…

We crept around for a while, until we finally herd some voices.

"That's the jewel exhibit up ahead." Ulrick whispered. "The Diamond of Glory must be in there."

"How do you know?"

"There's a banner hanging up there."

We kept moving forward, as close as we dared. He peeked out from behind a corner. By the light of the flashlights they were carrying, it looked like a man & three girls. We had found XANA's victims!

"Ok, Od, we really need to get out of here. Now." Ulrick said, trying to pull me away. I tried to pull away, but he held on, & we struggled for a few minutes before I accidently grazed a nearby display case with my arm…which was enough knock it over, breaking the glass.

"Run!" Ulrick & I took off, but we heard footsteps right behind us.

"Freeze!" A voce called out, & we heard the crackling sound of electricity. "Turn around slowly, & keep your hands where I can see them."

We followed his instructions, slowly. The guy held a Taser, & as he walked towards us, I was able to look in his eyes.

His normal, not possessed by XANA, eyes…

"…Ulrick, I think these might be real jewel thieves!"

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming…or did you? Od & Ulrick are in pretty big trouble, but how will they get out of it? You'll find out soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
